


Dragon:1 Locks:0

by dreamenants



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family moments, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Only rated T because of one thing, TFW when you forgot your sons are dragons, and it's only really implied, basically panicking dragons worrying for their parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamenants/pseuds/dreamenants
Summary: A locked door + two sleeping in parents + two worried sons + dragon powers + the reason why said parents were sleeping in = a rather awkward situation for both parties and a busted door in need of replacement





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually pretty old, but decided just to edit and repost it here because I should really put stuff here.
> 
> I originally wrote this due to some really funny tags on a post on fullfirefafar's Tumblr. So...yeah. Enjoy my bad writing. *goes to bury self in hole*

“Kisa, Kisa! Why aren’t they opening the door?!”

“I-I don’t know!”

In front of the door to their parents’ quarters, the two brothers were panicking, wondering why they weren’t answering the door. Not to mention that they were being awfully quiet. Had something happened to them?

“Kisa, what if they’re both sick and they can’t get help because they’re too sick to move?!” Kisaragi pounded his fist in realization to his brother's suggestion. “Maybe that’s why they aren’t answering! Well, don’t worry, Kana!” The archer gave his younger brother a grin as an idea formed in his head.”I have an idea!”

“Are you going to ask Asugi or his papa or Mr. Kaze to unlock the door?” Kana inquired, tilting his head to the side. Kisaragi shook his head as he slowly began to grab the charm hanging on his wrist containing the item needed in what would be part of his plan to open the door. 

“We could do that, but we need to open this door as fast as possible, so we don’t have time to waste finding them! Actually, my idea was...”

* * *

 

Luckily for Takumi and Kamui (and the eyes of their sons), they both had covered themselves with the bed sheets following their... activities last night that lead to the two of them sleeping in that morning when said sons burst into the room after destroying said door in their dragon forms, jolting them both awake. After a very awkward pause resulting in their parents covering themselves further with the sheets and Kisaragi quickly shielding Kana’s eyes as they turned back into humans in a flurry of bubbles before he could comprehend that their parents were naked and why were there clothes scattered on the ground, a strong blush quickly covering his face as he realized the actual situation at hand. “Uhh…umm…sorry Mom, sorry Dad! I…we…um…I’ll…fix the door later, I…promise…We better go. **_Now_**."

Without another word (and before Kana could ask what was happening), the archer grabbed his brother, still covering his eyes with one hand and sprinted out the broken doorway, leaving their parents alone in the room once more.

Takumi and Kamui stared at the ruined door, then back at themselves. 

“Well, putting the locks on the doors somewhat worked." Takumi grumbled, an embarrassed blush beginning to form on his face over what just occurred. After having many too close instances of people walking in on them in intimate moments, both had agreed to put locks on the door so they would not be interrupted to have their privacy. However, _this_ was something neither of them ever expected to happen. "Until our sons that I forgot can turn into dragons thought we were in trouble because we were dead asleep and didn’t hear them knocking…basically destroyed the door.”

He glanced over at the door again, the hinges ripped off the doorway with said door, now with gaping holes that denoted repairing it was out of the question. ” We might have to just replace the whole thing. Both the door _and_ the hinges.”

Kamui giggled, playing with his loose strands of hair absentmindedly .“Don’t worry. At least we were covered before they burst in, so I don’t think we horribly traumatized them, if that’s what you’re worried about. Besides flustering Kisaragi, that is.” The prince scowled as he looked away, his ears tinted red. 

“I’m still blaming you for why we woke up late in the first place. You and your seducing lips...”

“That’s funny coming from you, my dear." Her smile looked innocent, but her husband knew it meant anything _but_ that." I might of initiated it, but you were the one that started undressing me…You were pretty eager yesterday, weren't you?”

"I was not!"


End file.
